Not What I Imagened
by FelicityAngel
Summary: Kristen Night Gets kicked out of her old pack then soon joins another. I'm not really good at summaries, as you can see, sorry... First FanFiction so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

?Song: And The World Was Gone. ?

Right now at this moment, I knew I was gonna die. This thing was ugly, reptilian like, and stronger than me. And it could paralyze me from neck down. I didn't know that until I got paralyzed. I got grabbed by my throat and thrown into a wall. And by that throw - the like 20th throw from it by the way - I was done. I watched with my blurry eyes as the thing stalked towards me. I couldn't move fast enough and I wasn't healing fast enough to move. I got up on my hands and knees trying to get away but then I felt the claws of the lizard dug into my side. I screamed out in pain, tears escaping my eyes. I fell back to the ground on the side that has no wound and started to breathe heavily and cry. "Please... Don't." I sobbed. Usually I'm never the one to give up. I get back right up on my feet, and fight back. But that's out of my mind because I know I'm going to die. I felt the beast move a stray hair out of my face with his bloodstained claws. Then hissed at me. I let out another sob. I heard a voice. I couldn't move to see the face of the voice; I was slipping quickly into unconsciousness.

I felt arms carrying me and I opened my eyes. I looked to the side and notice I was being carried out of the building that I was attacked in and has lived in for a few weeks. Then I closed my eyes, feeling tired.

I woke up from some distance yelling. I opened my eyes slowly and saw brown eyes above my face looking at me. I couldn't make out what he was saying. My ears ringing, my eyes blurry. But I have to try. I listened closer.

"We're going to take you to someone to help you alright? Keep your eyes open though, you'll be fine." I nodded, silently telling him I will keep my eyes open. I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in a car with two people who are like me. I looked back at the boy with brown eyes.

"Wh- Who are you?" my throat croaked out.

"My name is Scott, that's Derek." he nodded his head over to the driver. I slowly moved my head over to him. He didn't turn to me so I couldn't see his face. I turned back to Scott. "What was that thing and how'd you get to me before it killed me?" I asked.

"I don't know how but we bairly did. Its called a Kanima. Long story. But we didn't kill it, it ran away." I nodded. It was silent for a while.

"Are you alone?" I heard Derek ask me. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Got kicked out of my pack. Didn't find anywhere to go so I stayed in that shack. And then... the Kanima got to me." I was getting so tired.

"Who are we going to?" I asked Scott. He turned to me and had a sheepish grin. "We're going to Scott's boss. He's a veterinarian." Derek said with a smug look on his face.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Scott confirmed. It was silent for a little while. I was in an uncomfortable position; I was laying against the door while my legs were stretched out on the seats onto Scott's side. I tried to get up and sit in a sitting position but that didn't work out too well. I felt like I was getting stabbed again by the Kanima but there was twice as much more pain. I felt like screaming but I held it in and instead let a little cry/ whimper

"Careful! Careful." I felt Scott's hand on my shoulders and push me back to where I was at.

"We're here anyways." Derek told us. He parked the car and on the way out of the car I heard him say, "Hold her up." Derek came over onto my side while Scott held my shoulders and I kept my head up. Derek opened my door and lifted me out of the car easily and carefully, careful enough for me not to be in a lot of pain. Derek carried me, bridal style, up to the building. As soon as we went in, I heard dogs barking loudly.

"Scott. Derek. What happened?" a guy came out of a room. He was a dark man with wide jaws and he looked young.

"Uh, she got kicked out of her pack and stayed in a shack then the Kanima found her and attacked her. We tracked it in time to stop him before he killed her." Scott informed him. The guy looked at me.

"Bring her on in." he told Derek. We got into a room and Derek sat me down carefully on a cold examining table. I was starting to get very dizzy and couldn't keep my eyes open. So I just let them close.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up again. Saw a light over my head then I looked to my right and got up carefully.

"Be careful. The stitches might rip." Came the Vets voice from the other side. I looked at him then lifted my shirt and looked at the well cleaned and stitched wound. I looked back at the vet.

"Thanks Doc..."

"Oh, call me Deaton. What's your name?"

"Kristen Night."

"Kristen," Derek came into the room. Since I was pretty much dead last night and couldn't see, I didn't get a good look of Derek. He was about a foot taller than me. He had jet black hair and gorgeous gray/blue/green eyes, broad shoulder and a grumpy like facial expression. But besides that, he's pretty cute.

"Uh, Scott said that he'll let you stay at his house until you get better or you could stay with me at my train station with my pack. You know, just until your better and know whats going on." He took about two steps toward me while he was talking.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll stay with you and your pack." only because he was gorgeous. Derek nodded and gestured me to the door.

"Come back tomorrow Kristen, so I can take a look at how you're doing." doc told me. I nodded and said my thanks and left with Derek trailing behind me out the building. On the way out, there were three other people in the waiting area and followed me and Derek out. When we got to the car Derek stopped and introduced me to, I'm guessing, his pack. "This is Erica, Isaac, and Boyd." Erica had long, controlled blond curled hair. And she was really pretty. Isaac was tall stalky like. With dirty blond hair and pretty cute. Boyd was tall and well-built.

"I'm Kristen." I told them. Erica and Isaac smiled at me but Boyd didn't. They all got in the car with me in shotgun. The whole ride there was quite. Nothing said to one and the other, no radio or anything. When we got there, to Derek's train station, we got out of the car and went down stairs. I don't know where his pack went; I couldn't hear them behind me.

"This is where you could stay at or it's at Scott's house like I said. This right here," he pointed over to a mattress laying on the floor with a pillow and a blanket, "Is where you'll be sleeping." "Thanks. Oh, um, Derek," I stopped him before he walked away,"I had some stuff at the shack, do you think the Kanima will be there? Because I want to go get that stuff." he walked over to a table and I followed him and he pick up my backpack and handed it to me.

"Scott and I grabbed as much stuff as we can before leaving."

"Thanks." I walked over by my 'room' and sat on a train station bench to look in my bag to see what they packed up for me. I took what's on top first. Two pictures. One of me and my old pack, and one of my family. I set those down and grabbed my iPod and found my phone in one of the pockets in my bag.

"Scott and I put our phone numbers in your phone. Just incase you need help or something."

"Where's your pack?" I asked.

"Isaac's coming in a few, same with Erica and I don't know where Boyd is."

Derek walked away when I had no more questions for him. I walked out to the opening of the train station by the stairs as Derek got a piece of broken glass and leather gloves and put them on a big block and then he sat in it. "Come here. Stand next to me. They're coming with someone." I walked over to Derek as I heard Erica come with someone else. Isaac was standing next to a pole near the stairs. I saw Erica coming down the stairs with this guy that had short dirty blond hair and greenish eyes. Isaac-which I didn't see or hear come-went over to them when they were finally down the stairs and grabbed ahold of the kids arm like Erica was.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked the kid. I wonder what's gong on...

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." the kid eyed my suspiciously. He was panting like he was out of breath or scared. Maybe the latter. I would be too.

"Your lying." Derek said then put the glass shard on his leg then reached for the gloves and put them on, looked at me the turned to the kid. I couldn't read his expression when he looked at me but it made my heart flutter. I'm sure they could have heard it but maybe not because that kid still seemed pretty freaked out. I wounded what Erica did before she dragged him in here...

"No wait. No, wait, I can- I can prove it... I tapped myself." I scoffed and Isaac laughed and Derek cracked a smile.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked, suddenly serious, raising an eyebrow.

The kid looked at Isaac seriously, "Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crises about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called 'gift' your big, bad alpha promised me and what did I get?" I looked at Derek when he said 'Big , bad alpha,' 'True' I thought to my self.

"Nothing," Kid continued. He's a serious jackass. "You want proof? Let me get the video." he looked at me then to Derek.

"No. No, I have a better idea." Derek told him while picking up the glass and shined the lights reflection in Kid's eyes. Kid started panting again; wuss.

"What is that?"

Isaac and Erica put him down on his knees. Derek put his hand on my lower back and pushed me forward gently, "Hold his head." he whispered to me. I walked between Isaac and Erica and grabbed a fist full of Kids hair and pulled his head back but not hard. Isaac held Kids mouth open while Erica held him up straight.

"You know, Jackson," so he has a name. "you've always been always been kind of a snake... And everyone knows, a snake can't poisoned by its own venom." Derek walked closer and Jackson started squirming around and I pulled harder on his hair and kept my other hand on his shoulder. Derek tipped the glass and I noticed a littler drop of liquid was on it as Derek dropped the drop of liquid in his mouth. Jackson started choking on whatever it was. We let go of him and let him fall on to his side. I walked around his feet while he was still choking, and stood next to Derek. We watched as he quickly silenced and kept still. I would have thought he'd be dead but I could still hear his heart beating frantically in his chest. Derek had this look of disappointment on his face while Isaac looked curious and Erica had a small smile. Derek took in a deep breath, looked around and let it out. He walked over to the paralyzed Jackson... Oh it was the Kanima venom... Derek thought the kid was a scaly monster? Derek looked at Jackson from his squatting position, "You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one were looking for." Derek has a good choice of words. He got up and went in side the train station followed by me and Erica. Isaac stayed behind and talked to Jackson. Saying something about doing him a favor. I sat down across from Derek in the train station, "You thought he was the Kanima? So, the Kanima, its like us? A shapeshifter?" I asked Derek. He looked at me nodded his head, "Yeah, there's this book called a bestiary that has the information but its in Arcade Latin and I also know about it when we got trapped in a pool by that thing the Kanima ended up seeing it's reflection in a mirror and ran out of the room. I knew it was the Kanima when it was confused of its reflection. But I'm still not sure. So that's why I use it's venom to test him." he took off his gloves and put on the seat.

"Like it doesn't know what it is?" I asked.

"Or who." he told me and got up. I almost growled at him; I need to know more about this thing he just walks away?! Oh well I'm tired. I looked at Erica, "Do you have a shower here?" I asked her. "Yeah, it's over there. You could use my stuff in there." she pointed across the station. I got up, "Thanks. Oh, um do you have a pair of sweatpants and a teeshirt that I can borrow? I'm gonna go clothes shopping tomorrow." With the 30 dollars that I have, I added mentally. "Yeah sure." she got up and got me clothes and then I took a shower and went to sleep on my mattress. Maybe I should have gone with Scott.

* * *

A.N.

I really hope you guys like it so far, it not, please let me know. I'm also up to suggestions from you if you have any.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Just letting you know it might take while again. I don't know when the next to I will update, but I do know that I will.

* * *

The next morning I woke up around 11 o'clock, surprised no one woke me up. I got up and on the side of my mattress was a pair of clothes. I grabbed the clothes and made my way to the bathroom quietly because I could hear someone but I'm not sure if they're asleep. When I got to the bathroom door and put my hand on the door knob, I pretty much jumped out of my skin. Derek was on the other side of the door opening it the same time I did. Only he was shirtless. I tried to keep by eyes off him but pretty much failed.

"Morning."

"Morning." I said back, blushing. I stepped out of his way as he got out of the bathroom. He was greatly built. It was amazing. I went in the bathroom and changed into the clothes I'm guessing Erica picked out for me. It was a white shirt, leather jacket, and black skinny jeans and a pair of nice Chucks boots. I'm surprised I could fit nicely into her clothes. I'm a little smaller than her. I let my curly dark brown hair down. And went out of the bathroom and I went were Derek was, as he was eating a pop tart. But he had his shirt on. He handed me the other half of the pop tart and I ate it gratefully while sitting down across him from the circle table. "We're gonna go to the school to see if this girl, Lydia, is the Kanima."

"The same way you did with that kid last night?" I asked

"Sort of. Just a little less... physical. Erica and Isaac are gonna do an easier way. Like putting it her food or something. Oh, and we also gotta see Deaton so he could check out that wound of yours." I pretty much forgot about that. It still hurts depending on what ways I move. "Right." "Well we're leaving in 10 minutes." I nodded and got up from my seat and went to my bag and pulled out my phone and saw that Scott messaged me about 20 mins ago.

SCOTT~ i found out what happened to Jackson last night. why did Derek want to know if he's the Kanima?

I texted him back.

ME~ idk. But I do know that after I'm at ur bosses were going to ur school do the same to some girl

About 3 minutes later Scott texted me back.

SCOTT~ who?

ME~ I don't know? Lacy?

SCOTT~ Lydia

ME~ yeah I think that's it.

"Alright let's go." Derek told me. I put the phone in my pocket and walked upstairs with Derek trailing behind me. We went to the car and Derek opened my door, "Thanks." Derek nodded and shut the door once I was finally in the car, and went over to the driver's side and started the car and started to drive. After a while I felt my phone vibrate in my butt pocket and heard the tweeting ringtone that I have for every text message I get. I grabbed my phone and read the message.

SCOTT~ tell me when if u can

ME~ sure

"Whose that?" Derek asked.

"It's Scott. He just wanted to know why you think Jason is the Kanima. I told him that I don't know." Derek smirked. "It's Jackson. And I thought Jackson would be the Kanima because he resembles the Kanima. The shape you take reflects the person you are. And it makes perfect sense." the rest of the ride was silent. When we got to the vets we got out of the car and went inside.

"Ah, Kristen. How are your stitches doing?" Doc asked me while I sat down on the examining table. Derek was at the end of table standing up. "Fine. Feels better than yesterday." I told him. "Good. Could you take you jacket off and pull you shirt up a little?"

"Sure." I took the jacket off and set it aside then lifted up my shirt. "Why did you take the patch off?" Deaton asked me looking and poking at the stitches with his gloved hands. "I, uh, took a shower so I took it off."

"Okay." he responded. I looked over at Derek as doc cleaned the stitches. Derek was watching doc as he cleaned it and patched it back up. I'm glad that when I was with my old pack we did a lot of exercise and defensive moves and I ended up having a flat stomach, and without all that exercise I'd be embarrassed because Derek's looking while doc cleaned my wound.

"Okay, well, it looks fine. You just gotta clean it two times a day for the next two days and keep it patched up. That's a pretty big wound and it's deep so it'll be harder for you body to heal from it." he grabbed about 6 patches and little thing of ointment and handed them to Derek. "Since half of it is on her back, you or someone from your pack has to help put it on for her; it needs to be on correctly to heal and make sure your to use this," He was referring to the ointment. Derek nodded and I jumped off the table while Derek handed me my jacket. "Thank doc-Deaton." I corrected myself. We got to the car, same thing happened, Derek opened the car door again. Which got me smiling. We were driving in silence to Scott's school. Last night I figured out that we were in Beacon Hills. I used to live here but for like 3 years then me and my family moved away to North Carolina and then after a few years my parents died in a car accident then I got bitten and my other brother, Adam, signed up for the Marine Corps and my sister moved away and so I had my old pack to live with in the middle of nowhere. When we got to the school we parked in the back of the school closed to the woods, and waited. And waited.

"What is it that were waiting for, Derek?" I asked, getting irritated. Just after I asked that question, the school bell rung.

"That." Derek responded as he got out of his Camaro. I followed him out the car and leaned against the door right next to him. I looked over at him, trying to read the expression on his face; it was stern. He look over at me in the eyes and his eyes soften after about half a second.

"Were waiting for them to get the poison in Lydia." he told me looking away after a while. We waited awhile while we watched as the students got in their seats. I noticed Scott and someone else go in the class room together. That's when I remembered to text him.

ME~ Scott, now. I think this is when Isaac and Erica are gonna do it.

I sent it to him and I watched as Scott took out his phone and read it and begin to type.

SCOTT~ had the feeling. Thanks Kristen.

ME~ yeah sure. But don't mention it in front of Derek, I don't think he'll appreciate it.

SCOTT~ that's okay, you still got my house to stay at. I won't say anything

I laughed at that then put my phone in my pocket. I got a look and a raised eyebrow from Derek. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"I think here and now." I heard Scott say. That's when me and Derek's eyes immediately went to the window of the class room he was in. He was talking to his friend that was next to him. I saw them run to a seat where a redhead sat.

"Is that Lacy?" I asked Derek. He shook his head.

"It's Lydia. And yeah it is. They have a lab where they make a crystal and eat it. Thais when either Isaac or Erica put the poison in." I nodded, getting everything. After a while of doing nothing but playing angry birds on my phone (and failing at that) then playing temple run after the failure I heard Scott yell, "Lydia!" My head snapped up from my game and over to the window of the class room Scott was in. He jumped out of his chair yelling Lydia's name causing everyone to stare at him.

"What?" the girl asked in a high pitched voice, holding a crystal in her hand. Thats when I noticed Isaac next to her. Let me correct myself: holding the poisoned crystal in her hand.

"Nothing." Scott finally replied, sitting down and watching Lydia. I watched as Lydia ate the entire crystal taking no effect of the paralyzing toxin.

"That...That BITCH. She's the one that tried to kill me!" I whispers yell to Derek. I went to walk forward to kill her right then and there but Derek stopped me.

"Not now. We'll figure it out." I nodded. My inner wolf suddenly calming at his voice. I looked back to the window and saw Scott looking at us in shock.


End file.
